The Carpal Tunnel of Love
The Carpal Tunnel of Love is a song by the alternative rock band Fall Out Boy. A video containing Happy Tree Friends characters first appeared on Fall Out Boy's website on February 5, 2007. Plot Cuddles approaches a bus stop where Giggles sits alone. The two lock eyes, and it's love at first sight. Cuddles sits down and slides over to put his arm around Giggles, but unbeknownst to him Lumpy has sat down between the two. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Cuddles brightens up when he sees Toothy nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Cuddles runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Cuddles tries to give the flowers to Giggles, but Lumpy's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Toothy has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Toothy's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy get on. While Lumpy sits next to Giggles, Cuddles sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Giggles, Lumpy unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose on it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Nutty, riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Toothy following behind them. Lumpy, not realizing Toothy is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Toothy's swelled up eye in the door. He falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which The Mole, a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Cuddles and Giggles gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Cuddles and Giggles are about to share their first kiss, when The Mole puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Toothy's severed eye. Horrified, Cuddles pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Lumpy, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Toothy's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Toothy when he slams the door open on him. Lumpy spots Handy's tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing The Mole in half as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Cuddles and Giggles run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Lumpy, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes Nutty crashed into earlier. Lumpy appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and antlers. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Lumpy tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching one of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time, Cuddles and Giggles exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they're both impaled through the head by the pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen. Lumpy, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he's unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. We see Cuddles impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth), which is sticking to a tree. Giggles' body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics We take sour sips, From life's lush lips. And we shake shake shake the hips, In relationships. Stomp out this disaster town. You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know, You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding." And we might have started singing just a little soon. We're throwing the stones at a glass moon. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh. We keep the beat, With your blistered feet. We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing, "Slept through the weekend, And dreaming, Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity. Got postcards from my former selves, saying, "How you been?" We might've said goodbyes just a little soon. (Stomp out this disaster town.) Woooah. Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche, When the pearls in our shells got up to dance. You call me a bad tipper of the cradle, But I'm just tired yawns for fawns on hunters lawns. We're the hasbeens of the husbands. Sharpening the knives of young wives. Take two years and call me when you're better. Take tears of mine and find yourself wetter. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from the genuinely cunning. Deaths #Nutty slams his scooter into the back of a truck full of pipes, impaling himself in numerous places. #Toothy is crushed to death when Lumpy slams a door open on him. #The Mole is cut in half by a towtruck cable. #All four members of Fall Out Boy are decapitated when the wall of the diner moves at them, destroying their bodies. #Cuddles and Giggles are impaled through their heads/mouths by a pipe launched by the spinning tires of Handy's truck. #Lumpy's skull is ripped out when the towtruck cable that is wrapped around his head automatically retracts. #Handy is possibly died in the building if he was on there (debatable) Injuries #Lumpy has a moderate/severe flower allergy which was set off by flowers Cuddles was trying to give to Giggles. #Toothy is stung in the left eye by a bee, causing his eye to swell massively, and is excruciatingly painful. #Toothy's swollen eye is ripped off when Lumpy accidentally slams it in a door and Toothy falls backwards, which rips it off. #Lumpy is stabbed in the left eye like Toothy by the same bee (but no signs of huge swelling). #Lumpy crashes the tow truck, dazing him, and maybe even giving him a concussion. Goofs #When Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy enter the diner, the door opens inwards. When Lumpy runs from the building, the door opens outwards. When Cuddles and Giggles exit the building at the end of the video, the door opens outwards in the opposite direction. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole's mole changes places a few times. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, there is an eye on the floor. When it shows their heads, however, all four have both eyes. #There are a few scenes where Cuddles isn't wearing his slippers. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, thier heads are rolling along the wall with the building. In the next shot, with Cuddles and Giggles running from that same wall, the heads are gone. #It would be impossible for Lumpy's skull to be just bone within a few seconds of his decapitation. Trivia #Judging by the severity of the swelling of Toothy's eye after he is stung, especially compared to the absense of swelling of Lumpy's eye, the video seems to suggest that Toothy is allergic to bee stings. However Toothy was stung by hundreds of bees in Aw Shucks! but he showed no allergic reaction. They could have been wasps though. #Despite the show's violent nature, this is one of only a few instances where there is a fairly large cast and everyone dies. #Handy's truck appears in the episode, but Handy himself is not shown or killed. #Lumpy is responsible for all the deaths in this episode, including his own. #This song, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, was featured in the Sony video game MLB 07: The Show. #This is the first, and so far only, instance of a celebrity appearance on Happy Tree Friends. #This is also the first and only music video from Happy Tree Friends. #None of these deaths wouldn't of happened if Lumpy hadn't sit on the bench. #Nutty also was seen driving a scooter in Sweet Ride. But the scooter in this episode is a red motor scooter,while in Sweet Ride was a blue push scooter. Category:Irregular Episodes